


Inspiración

by Coco_c



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Takotsubo cardiomyopathy, el síndrome del corazón roto es una enfermedad real
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/Coco_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«A él siempre le dijeron que era un hombre fuerte, pero quedarse callado había sido un acto de cobardía; pararse frente a la persona que amas e ignorar tus miedos, necesita coraje. Para escuchar que no corresponden tus sentimientos y tragarte el dolor para que quien acaba de rechazarte no vea el dolor que te causa, se necesita bravura.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiración

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mr. & Mrs. Ackerman son creación de Isayama Hajime, mi eterno agradecimiento por eso.
> 
> "Por si no te vuelvo a ver" de Alejandro Santiago es lo que causo todo esto.

**Inspiración**

 

_Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero eso presupone que la raíz del duelo es finita.- Cassandra Clare_

* * *

 

“Te a…”

“No.”

“¿Pero…?”

“Mikasa, escúchame por favor. Lamento mucho si te hice creer otra cosa. No fue mi intención que las cosas parecieran lo que no son.”

Levi habría jurado que escuchó algo romperse, pero no estaba seguro si había sido su corazón o el de ella. Mikasa estaba frente a él, lo veía directamente a los ojos, suplicante. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? A Levi le parecieron una eternidad. Cerró el puño con tanta fuerza que la piel se estaba rasgando. La joven frente a él respiraba con dificultad, durante un segundo esos hermosos ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna llegó a rodar por su rostro; inhaló profundamente y dio un paso atrás. A él siempre le dijeron que era un hombre fuerte, pero quedarse callado había sido un acto de cobardía; pararse frente a la persona que amas e ignorar tus miedos, necesita coraje. Para escuchar que no corresponden tus sentimientos y tragarte el dolor, para que quien acaba de rechazarte no vea el dolor que te causa, se necesita bravura. Mikasa siempre fue más fuerte que él, él solo sabía ocultar mejor sus sentimientos. Todo el amor en su rostro había dado paso a la máscara que él conocía tan bien, esa que parecía indiferencia; pero sus ojos era otra historia, el fuego había amainado y el dolor que leía en ellos le desgarraba su propio corazón.

“Perdón por importunarte. Ahora entiendo que vi algo que no existía. Yo…” Las fuerzas la traicionaban y se obligó a ver hacia la ventana; no podía verlo y no llorar, no podía verlo y no abrazarlo. Había esperado hasta estar bien para hablar con él y decirle lo que sentía, confiando en un resultado muy diferente. Fue una pausa muy breve pero suficiente para recuperarse. “Nunca más voy a molestarte con ese tema. Si me disculpas, necesito estar sola.”

Vio cómo el cabello de Mikasa dibujaba una estela al darse vuelta para salir de su departamento. Él involuntariamente dio un paso al frente y se escuchó llamarla en una voz tan suave que parecía un suspiro, “Mikasa.” Ella se detuvo como el condenado al dar el último paso en el patíbulo, él tenía que hacer algo más y no lo hizo; había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

“Levi, por favor se feliz.” Mikasa atravesó la puerta y salió de su vida.

Supo por la misma Hange que Mikasa se había marchado un par de semanas después de su conversación. Hasta ese momento imaginó que a la larga ella iba a dejar de quererlo y que tarde o temprano iban a ser nuevamente amigos. Quizá había sido ingenuo, pero no podía renunciar a la posibilidad de volver a verla. Cada palabra de Hange se la clavaba en el alma; le dijo que Mikasa estaba muy herida, que ni siquiera después del accidente la había visto tan afectada. De la misma forma que nunca, en todos esos años de interminables cirugías, la había visto tan feliz como cuando él estaba cerca de ella. Según le había dicho Eren, la joven se la había pasado en cama llorando y que le habían diagnosticado una miocardiopatía de takotsubo; el síndrome del corazón roto. Lo llamó idiota por renunciar a ella, que si lo que quería era castigarse no era justo que la castigada fuera esa pobre niña. Esa noche, por primera vez en muchos años, Levi se dejó caer y lloró en silencio. Erwin y Hange lo encontraron en la misma posición a la mañana siguiente, lo metieron a la ducha y luego en la cama.

“Deberías buscarla.”

Los escuchó repetir la misma frase cada día, pero no lo hizo. Ella era luz y él oscuridad, ella merecía amor y no una condena. Si hubiera sabido amar, si su pasado no fuera tan endemoniadamente negro, jamás la habría dejado ir.

Mikasa había llegado a su vida una mañana de abril, Hange lo contactó con el hermano de la joven para que la ayudara con su rehabilitación. Ella había tenido un accidente y durante años se había sometido a múltiples cirugías. Él fue quien que le había ayudado con la terapia para recuperar el movimiento de su pierna. Levi no era ni el más sutil, ni el más dulce, pero era el mejor. Al principio lo único que hacían era discutir, la rehabilitación era lenta y ella tenía poca paciencia; era normal verla desesperarse cuando las cosas no salían como quería. Era usual escucharla gritándole y diciéndole que lo odiaba, también era usual que él la provocara constantemente y que la llamara mocosa cada tres segundos. Pero nunca se daba por vencida, ella tenía una fuerza de voluntad que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Mikasa vivía de acuerdo con una frase que le repetía su hermano, ‘no puedes ganar si no luchas’, y ella luchaba.

“Hange dice que dibujas.”

“Hange haría bien en meterse en sus asuntos.”

“Dijo que tus ilustraciones son maravillosas.”

“Tse.”

No era usual que hablara a la mitad de sus ejercicios. Llevaban meses viéndose a diario y fuera de sus interminables maldiciones e ironías recíprocas, no hablaban, no de algo distinto a la rehabilitación. Levi se fijó en ella y vio la rigidez en sus brazos y la forma en la que sus manos se aferraban a la alfombra cada vez que tenía que mover la pierna. Era desesperante su terquedad, sabía que no debía sobre exigirse pero nunca decía cuando le dolía.

“Descansa.”

“No.”

“Mocosa, es obvio que te duele.”

“Me duele siempre, cada día, a cada momento. Pero desde que estoy trabajando contigo duele cada vez menos.”

“¿Lo odias?”

“¿A quién?”

“Al tipo que te atropelló.”

“No.”

La joven fijó sus ojos en él y volvió a guardar silencio. Desde ese día hablaban un poco más, al menos los días buenos; los días malos la actitud de la joven era prácticamente insoportable,  pero Levi no decía nada. Los días malos llegaban cuando el dolor en su pierna era más de lo que podía aguantar.

“Hange quiere volver a operarme.”

“¿Vas a hacerlo?”

“No lo sé. Armin dice que tengo que intentarlo, Hange que me va a ayudar con el dolor. Eren me dijo que si no me opero no va a volver a hablarme.”

El mundo se detuvo por un segundo mientras Levi veía por primera vez la sonrisa de Mikasa. Era una sonrisa tímida, breve, tanto que de haber parpadeado podría habérsela perdido.

“Mocosa, si te operas te muestro mis dibujos.”

Ella lo vio directo a los ojos y el corazón de Levi dio un brinco. La operación fue un éxito y la terapia se reanudó un mes después. La cercanía entre ambos era cada día más evidente, Mikasa confiaba en él y se fue abriendo poco a poco; era raro que dejara que alguien distinto a Armin y Eren estuviera tan cerca de ella. Él siempre la provocaba y ella le respondía, pero la animadversión inicial se había desvanecido. Una mañana, poco después de la cirugía, mientras la ayudaba a flexionar la pierna le resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de ella. Mikasa estaba recostada en el piso y él de rodillas a su lado, apoyaba una mano en el tobillo y la otra en su rodilla. El cabello de la joven rodeaba su rostro y la piel de sus piernas se sentía increíblemente suave en sus manos.

La ayudó a sentarse y el aroma a manzana de su cabello inundó sus sentidos; era una aroma familiar que no sabía cuanta falta le había hecho en ese mes sin ella. A Levi le pareció que Mikasa estaba nerviosa, pero evitó pensar en la causa.

“¿Cuándo vas a traerme tus dibujos?”

“Tse. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué estás hablando.”

“Chibi, un trato es un trato.”

“¿Chibi? Debería dejarte caer por irrespetuosa.”

Ahí estaba otra vez, la breve sonrisa de Mikasa. Tuvo que obligarse a ver a otro lado para controlar el nerviosismo que ella le producía. Al día siguiente llevó con él algunas de sus libretas de dibujos. Jamás había estado tan ansioso de mostrar su trabajo, analizaba cada movimiento de los ojos de la joven mientras ella pasaba las páginas. Ella, como siempre estaba en silencio, era exasperante la inefable tranquilidad con la que la joven lo hacía todo. Mikasa llegó a la última página, se recostó en la alfombra de sus ejercicios y cerró los ojos mientras sus manos se aferraron al papel antes de levantarlo para que él los tomara. Levi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

“¿No vas a decir nada?”

Mikasa abrió un ojo, lo vio un segundo y volvió a cerrarlo. Recostada junto a él con su ropa de gimnasio y los ojos cerrados, le daba la oportunidad perfecta para observarla detenidamente. Repasó las líneas de su rostro, lo largas que eran sus pestañas y la cicatriz en su mejilla. Era sorprendente, al ver la delicada forma de sus labios, que esa boca hubiera soltado tantas maldiciones desde que la conocía. En ese momento hubiera dado media vida por tocar sus labios. Sus ojos descendieron a su cuello, ese día no tenía puesta su inseparable bufanda roja, sintió la boca seca ante lo delicado y sugestivo de su piel. Antes de ser consciente, sus ojos admiraban las curvas que daban forma a la camisa que llevaba puesta; jamás habría de admitir que se preguntaba si la copa B que imaginó le haría justicia. Se fijó entonces, no sin cierto esfuerzo, en el abdomen de la joven; sabía que debía estar tonificado, más de una vez las camisas blancas al pegarse a su cuerpo habían evidenciado un definido juego de músculos.

Ese día, Mikasa vestía un short negro que marcaba sus caderas de una forma que lo estaba volviendo loco. Bajó la vista a esas interminables piernas y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se verían rodeando sus propias caderas. Sus pensamientos lo sorprendieron, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo venía pensando estas cosas? ¿Cómo no había reparado en que había memorizado cada detalle del cuerpo de Mikasa? ¡Cuánto deseaba quitarle la ropa y aprenderse cada centímetro de ella a punta de besos! Pero no fue ese pensamiento el que lo obligó a levantarse de su lado; Mikasa era hermosa, no era de extrañarse que la deseara. El verdadero problema era que su necesidad de ella no se limitaba a su cuerpo.

“Quiero que me dibujes.”

“Llevas quince minutos guardando silencio y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir.”

“Quiero que me dibujes.” Le extendió la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

“Ya no dibujo. Hace años simplemente deje de hacerlo. Puedes decir que perdí la inspiración.”

“¿Después del accidente?”

Levi se quedó callado, demasiado ofuscado para decir algo. No era que no pensara en lo que le había ocurrido; no había un solo día que no lo recordara. Una noche, él y sus amigos regresaban de una fiesta; el vehículo en que viajaban chocó contra un árbol, Levi fue el único sobreviviente. Él debería haber muerto con ellos, era el pensamiento que recurrentemente estaba en su cabeza. Después se hundió en un abismo de amargura y tristeza. Había salido adelante pero a un alto costo, Erwin y Hange habían estado a su lado; Erwin había tomado la pistola de sus manos. Erd iba a casarse, Petra y Auruo estaban enamorados, Gunther tenía tantos planes. Levi no se permitía ser feliz, no tenía derecho, ninguno de ellos iba a cumplir sus sueños y él no podía ser la excepción.

“Perdón. No debería haberlo mencionado.”

“No importa.”

“Levi.” La mano de Mikasa tomó la suya y sus ojos le gritaban que ella estaba ahí para él, que todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar su mano.

Un año después de la última cirugía, Hange la dio de alta. Su pierna había tenido una recuperación asombrosa, el dolor prácticamente había desaparecido. Aunque tenía que hacer ejercicio, la terapia ya no era necesaria. En los meses previos extendieron la duración de las terapias y se acostumbraron a pasar horas charlando, Mikasa le contó de sus miedos, de sus alegrías y de su deseo de ejercer su carrera. Levi habló con ella de temas que no discutía con nadie, la hacía reír y reía con ella. ¡Cuántas veces se había perdido en los ojos de Mikasa! ¡Cuántas veces dejó su mano tan cerca de la de ella que podía sentir su calor! ¡Cuántas veces se había dormido escuchando la voz de la joven al teléfono! Mikasa era un sueño que no tenía derecho a alcanzar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y la vio nerviosa y más hermosa que nunca, supo que tenía que terminar lo que sea que tenían. Mikasa vestía un pantalón y blusa blancos, botas cazadoras a la rodilla, una chaqueta de cuero y su bufanda roja; la joven se sonrojó por la manera en la que él recorría su cuerpo. La conversación estuvo llena de silencios y nerviosismo por parte de ella; Levi no era capaz de verla a los ojos. Mikasa le había dado largas a ese momento, como tomando valor, y él no la dejó decir lo que sabía que quería decirle. Y vio el dolor en sus ojos, la vio dar un paso atrás y abrir la puerta mientras esperaba que él la detuviera.

Hange le repetía que el dolor iba a pasar, que el tiempo iba a curarlo; pero cada día la extrañaba más. Un día, se sentó frente a la ventana, tomó sus lápices y la dibujó, una y otra vez; como quien exorciza a un fantasma. El dolor no disminuía, pero con cada trazo su corazón volvía a latir; no siempre era su rostro, pero su bufanda aparecía continuamente. Prefería usar grafitos y lápices a la computadora, pero también en bits desahogaba su necesidad de ella. A veces, se daba permiso de sonreír y dibujaba caricaturas; en todas él era el idiota que no la merecía. Aunque había hecho dibujos tradicionales de ella, la mayoría de las veces prefería regresar a sus orígenes y a un estilo oscuro y pseudo caricaturesco.

Una mañana, mientras esperaba su café, se encontró con Armin. Hubiera querido evitarlo, pero era ridículo cuando obviamente se habían visto, y cuando, ¡maldita sea!, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Mikasa.

“Hace más de un año vive en Londres.”

“¿Londres?”

“Luego que…” Armin se calló nervioso y le dio un trago a su café para disimular. “Luego que la dieron de alta, Eren, Mikasa y yo viajamos por Europa. Sasha, una amiga que vive en Londres  la convenció para que se quedara. Retomó la arquitectura pero… Yo… Debería irme.”

“Solo una cosa más, ¿cómo está la mocosa?”

“… Bien. Lo siento, pero no debería hablar de esto contigo, o hablar contigo siquiera.”

Levi se quedó a mitad de la acera viendo como Armin se alejaba. Habían pasado año y medio desde la última vez que vio a Mikasa, un año y medio sin saber nada de ella. Hange había intentado preguntarle a Eren por ella, pero jamás respondió a sus llamadas, ni Mikasa sus correos. Levi no podía quejarse, él la sacó de su vida, él le rompió el corazón, ahora no tenía derecho a saber de ella. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Armin estaba frente a él.

“Le rompiste el corazón. Mikasa ha perdido mucho en la vida y no tienes ni la menor idea de cuán asustada estaba de hablar contigo, pero lo hizo. No puedo odiarte por no estar enamorado de ella, por idiota que seas, pero no debiste hacerle creer que correspondías sus sentimientos.”

Cada palabra se había hundido en la herida y removido el tejido con el que aparentaba cicatrizar. El joven estaba nervioso, su voz temblaba y sus ojos estaban rojos, en una mezcla de furia y dolor. Levi lo siguió hasta su departamento, un piso arriba del que compartían Eren y Mikasa; la sola vista del lugar era dolorosa.

“No te puedo pedir que entiendas, yo no puedo amarla como ella se merece.”

“Ella no está bien, ¿es lo que querías saber? No está en cama deprimida, pero está triste, ha estado triste desde que se fue. Está triste desde que no está cerca de ti.”

“…”

“Dices que no puedes amarla como ella se merece. Y yo no tengo derecho a hablar de tu vida, pero si tu deseo de castigarte es más fuerte que tu amor por ella; si a tu autodestrucción no le importa destruirla en el proceso, tienes razón, no la mereces. Yo no sé si lo de ustedes habría funcionado o no, pero no le diste una oportunidad y Mikasa se fue creyendo que nunca la quisiste. Mikasa estaba muy enamorada, ese día se fue a tu casa con tanta ilusión y regresó hecha un fantasma. Nos prohibió hablar de ti o mencionar cualquier cosa que la hiciera recordarte. Ella no habla de ti, pero en diciembre pasado te compró un regalo de cumpleaños.”

Las palabras de Armin hacían eco en Levi. Había estado convencido que hacía lo mejor para Mikasa, pero cuando decidió alejarse de ella lo hizo pensando en él, no en ella. Tan seguro estaba que él no merecía ser feliz, que no pensó en que Mikasa lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz. Él sabía que ella lo amaba, o al menos que lo había amado, pero Mikasa se fue creyendo que él no sentía lo mismo.

Esa noche organizó sus dibujos y al día siguiente se reunió con una editorial. En las semanas siguientes sus ilustraciones y dibujos comenzaron a aparecer por toda la ciudad, lo que implicaba que sus versiones de Mikasa llenaron la ciudad. Tanto éxito tuvo que iba a publicar un libro ilustrado, una historia en negro y rojo en la que volcó todo lo que necesitaba decirle. No podía buscarla, seguía sin tener nada que ofrecerle. Pero no podía dejar que creyera que nunca la había amado, no cuando cada día estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

El día que su libro salió a la venta, Hange y Erwin lo arrastraron a un restaurante para celebrar. Esos últimos años habían pasado tantas cosas que parecían irreales. Él mismo era menos lúgubre; volver a dibujar lo había ayudado con sus fantasmas. No es que fuera a dejar de ser quien era, pero ya no se aferraba a su dolor y aislamiento como si fueran una mantita de seguridad. Perder a Mikasa había sido el punto más bajo de su autodestrucción, después de eso ya no podía hundirse más. Se armó de valor y le marcó a Eren, cruzando los dedos porque contestara; necesitaba la dirección de Mikasa. Aún estaba marcando cuando entró a su departamento y el teléfono casi se cae de sus manos. Mikasa estaba frente a la ventana en la que Levi trabajaba, tenía sus dibujos en las manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

“Mentiroso.”

Levi se acercó, lo suficiente para poder ver sus ojos, pero no tanto como para que ella se sintiera incómoda. En el escritorio estaba un ejemplar de su libro, la novela ilustrada en la que había trabajado desde que ella se fue, “ _Red riding scarf_ ”; abierto en la dedicatoria.

* * *

  _Mikasa_

* * *

Toda esa habitación estaba llena de dibujos y bocetos de Mikasa, de cada recuerdo que Levi tenía del tiempo que estuvieron juntos; con ella al centro era casi como si se tratara de un templo, en el que la diosa en honor de quien fue construido se hubiera materializado. Mikasa se aferraba a un dibujo, Levi no necesitaba verlo para saber cuál era; el papel estaba rasgado y  amarillo. La lágrima que cayó era otra más que absorbía el papel, igual que había pasado con las de Levi, ese era el primer dibujo que había hecho de ella y al que volvía una y otra vez. Era una especie de diálogo, el diálogo que debieron tener y que él había arruinado.

“¿Por qué?”

“Por idiota.” La voz de Levi era casi inaudible; de todo lo que se pudo haber imaginado ese día, verla frente a él era lo último en su lista, pero la primera de sus fantasías.

“No voy a discutirlo.”

“¿Cómo supiste…?”

“Armin. Les prohibí hablarme de ti, mencionarte siquiera, así que comenzó a enviarme tus dibujos… cada dibujo que has hecho de mi o de mi bufanda. Erwin y Hange me enviaron un boceto de tu libro. Pero me advirtieron que no quería decir que tu hubieras cambiado de opinión.”

“¿Por qué…?”

“Por idiota.”

Levi tuvo que pellizcarse para estar seguro que no estaba soñando. Si ella le hubiera preguntado, le hubiera dicho que cada uno de los últimos 938 días se había arrepentido de la decisión que tomó, que durante esas 134 semanas había necesitado verla más de lo que había necesitado respirar.

“Mikasa…”

“Creí que ya no dibujabas.”

“Podría decirse que encontré la inspiración que necesitaba.”  Mikasa sonrió y el corazón de Levi se detuvo. “Mocosa, no sabía que te dedicabas al allanamiento de moradas.”

“Chibi, no sabes todo sobre mi.” Levi extendió su mano y secó las lágrimas del rostro de Mikasa. “Hace años estuve aquí y me fui sin hacer lo que debí haber hecho. Sé que prometí que no iba a hablar del tema, que no iba a importunarte…”

“Mikasa…”

“Déjame hablar. Si no te lo digo ahora no sé si encuentre el coraje después. Esa noche, cuando salí por esa puerta estaba segura que no me amabas, que lo que yo sentía por ti no era correspondido… y de pronto veo esto. Es como si me gritaras desde el otro lado del mundo que no era verdad... Levi, yo te a…”

“ _Merde_ … Te amo mocosa del demonio, te he amado cada día desde que entraste en mi vida.” Levi había cubierto con su índice los labios de Mikasa, cuando terminó de hablar ella se dejó caer de rodillas y Levi se arrodilló a su lado.

“Estúpido idiota. Vaya si te has tomado tu tiempo en hacer algo al respecto.”

“Te mereces alguien mejor.”

“No quiero alguien mejor.”

“Soy un desastre.”

“También yo.”

“Mocosa…” Levi acariciaba su mejilla.

“¿No me quieres?”

Mikasa había viajado desde el otro lado del mundo por él. Leví le rompió el corazón una vez y sin embargo ahí estaba, abriéndolo nuevamente. En sus ojos había tanto miedo como en los de él, pero ella estaba dando el segundo paso. ¿Por qué la había dibujado una y otra vez? ¿Por qué publicó tantas ilustraciones? ¿Por qué quería enviarle el libro? ¿Le bastaba con que ella supiera que la amaba? Ya una vez había tomado una decisión, respecto a Mikasa, de la que se había arrepentido. No solo se había lastimado, también la había lastimado en el proceso y él no era un mártir. Levi no era un hombre que cometiera dos veces el mismo error.

Acarició el rostro que lo había perseguido durante todos esos años, dejó de fingir y se contagió del valor de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Bebió de los ojos de Mikasa dispuesto a ahogarse en ella. Cerró el espacio que los separaba y la besó, saboreando lágrimas que ignoraba si eran suyas o de ella. Mikasa rodeó sus hombros y lo pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza. Al separarse la vio sonreír, no era una sonrisa tímida o efímera, y sus mejillas estaban rojas; pero no solo no se escondió en su bufanda sino que volvió a besarlo. Un beso le daba paso al siguiente, y con cada uno Levi se perdía más y más en ella. No supo en qué momento se habían incorporado, pero ahí estaban, con los brazos de Mikasa en sus hombros y con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas, habían llegado hasta su cama.

A pesar de lo demandante y apasionada que era la joven que estaba debajo de él, Levi se tomó su tiempo. Fue abriendo cada botón con calma y cuando por fin retiró la ropa que la cubría, estaba como idiotizado admirando cada contorno de su cuerpo. Besó cada centímetro de la piel expuesta y si la cordura se desvanecía en él, en Mikasa era inexistente. Su boca recorrió su cuerpo, mientras ella gemía su nombre y acariciaba su cabello. En un rápido movimiento la espalda de Levi estaba sobre la cama y era ella quien acariciaba y recorría su cuerpo. Si él se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo al desvestirla, Mikasa prácticamente le había arrancado la ropa. Sentado sobre la cama la sintió deslizarlo dentro de su cuerpo, aferrada a sus hombros y sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de sus ojos. Levi perdió la cuenta de todos los ‘Te amo’ que Mikasa musitó en su oído, y de todas al veces que él los respondió.

Se pasaron la noche y la mañana siguiente hablando, acostados en la cama mientras él jugaba con su cabello.

“No va a ser fácil, ¿cierto?”

“¿Porque vives en Londres?” Mikasa asintió y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Levi. “No puedo pedirte que regreses y abandones tu vida… Pero yo puedo dibujar en cualquier lugar del mundo...”

Mikasa levantó el rostro y Levi pudo jurar que el sol había entrado en su habitación. Ella estaba tan feliz que le dio miedo de estar soñando.

“Mi departamento tiene una ventana que puede gustarte y tengo una cama enorme; no es que tu necesites mucho espacio…”

“Eres una mocosa insolente.”

Levi había descubierto, durante la noche, que Mikasa tenía cosquillas y estaba dispuesto a usarlas en su contra. Mientras la escuchaba reír y retorcerse para escapar de él, se dio cuenta que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para curar sus heridas. Quizá él no era la mejor medicina para ella, pero Mikasa lo había elegido y él iba  a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que nunca se arrepintiera de esa decisión. 

**Author's Note:**

> En mi cabeza si Levi fuera un ilustrador, su estilo sería una mezcla de Banjamin Lacombe y Meritxell Ribas.


End file.
